


Life Goes On

by LordCy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: After death, Flower Garden, Greenhouse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCy/pseuds/LordCy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba had passed away nearly a year ago but as fate would have it, he'd never let Clear believe he's alone. It's Feb.20th and Clear gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Feb. 21st and yesterday was Clear's birthday. I couldn't finish any art but I managed to find time to write up this short fic. It's inspired by another unrelated picture I found on tumblr.
> 
> Happy Birthday Clear. <3

In a few short months, it had been one year. One year since his beloved’s death. Aoba had lived a very long life. A life filled with joyous moments and entertaining encounters, but he still felt he could have done more for Aoba.

In their later years they had both taken on the project of building a greenhouse just on the outside of the city. As fun as it had been, the truth behind their endeavor left a sour taste in the back of his throat. Opening the glass door and peering inside at the vast garden of flowers inside brought a sense of bitter-sweet joy and pride to his chest. Amongst the flowers was a small stone; it glittered from regular polishing every day.

“I’m back, Aoba-san, did you miss me?” He had a smile on his face but sorrow dulled his once bright eyes.

Kneeling by the stone, he gently caressed the surface with his gloved hands. “I miss you, Aoba-san.”

Taking in a deep breath, he stands and gathers the watering can. He begins watering every plant with tender loving care, knowing that Aoba had helped him plant many of them years ago. Every plant was special to him and each one had a name.

He was about to water the white roses growing just behind Aoba’s headstone when he noticed a lump of blue fluff move under them.

“Ah, Ren-san. I’m sorry, I almost watered you too.” He carefully picked up the allmate and moved him to the side before continuing.

It was just he and Ren now. Aoba had taught him many years ago how to care for Ren but ever since Aoba died, Ren had been acting strange. Ren was starting to forget things, the most heart breaking was that some days Ren would ask him where Aoba had gone. On those days, he didn’t know what to say, he’d just shove his hands deep into his pockets and come up with a quick lie. In one way, he was envious of Ren, wishing he could forget Aoba’s death as well but in another way, if he forgot Aoba’s death, how long would he search for Aoba? How long would he have abandoned the flowers to look for someone already dead?

“There will be a delivery today.” Ren had quietly blurted it out and if not for his expert hearing, he would have missed it.

“What? What do you mean Ren?” Ren either refused to answer or couldn’t.

It wouldn’t be long until he heard the approach of a small car. Confused, he quickly adjusted his mask and waited.

A small car covered in painted flowers drove up the rocky road and parked itself not far from the greenhouse. A woman, dressed in a green uniform, piled out of the car and waved at him.

“Y-yes? May I help you?” Timidly, he poked his head out of the door and eyed the woman suspiciously.

“Yes, I have a delivery for someone named… ‘Clear’?” She questioned herself, wondering if this is some strange prank because who would have the name ‘Clear’?

“That’s me.” He said while pointing to himself.

“Well, then these are for you.” She put on her best smile and offered him a bouquet of Forget-Me-Not along with a small pouch of seeds.

“But I don’t think I ordered anything?” He questioned the woman while reluctantly taking the flowers and seeds.

“It says someone by the name of ‘Aoba Seragaki’ placed it. They’ve paid for deliveries for the next few years or so. Do you know them?” She glanced at her coil and back to the man.

His legs nearly buckled at the words coming from the woman’s mouth.

“Yes… yes I know him.” His voice cracked as he answered.

Removing one glove he ran his fingertips over the petals of the flowers and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile the woman could tell it was time to leave. She smiled to herself knowing that the face underneath must be one of joy.

He went back inside, sniffling as tears rolled over his cheeks under his mask, flooding the bottom until it began to leak around the edges.

“You’re so silly Aoba-san. How could I ever forget you?” Removing his mask again, he stuffed it into his pocket and removed the card hidden amongst the flowers.

 

‘Happy Birthday Clear! Let’s plant even more flowers this year ok? I love you!’

 

Sucking in another breath, he held it, trying to keep his tears back and just smiled at the card before slipping it into his pocket as well. Carefully, he snipped off a small portion of the flowers and placed them under a decorative rock on a shelf, pressing them just as Aoba had taught him.

He had forgotten that he had a ‘birthday’. Like when his grandfather died, he just let it drift to the back of his mind. Without someone to celebrate it with, what was the point? As it appears however, Aoba would never let him celebrate his special day alone.  
“Clear. Are you alright?” Ren had heard his muffled sniffling from across the room and padded up to him.

“Yes Ren-san. Thank you for asking. Come, let’s plant some flowers shall we?” He placed the bouquet by Aoba’s grave and began preparing a new pot for the seeds he’d just received.

“I love you too, Aoba.”


End file.
